When You're Good To Mother Russia
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Russia has a motto that he sticks by. 'When you're good to Mother Russia, Mother Russia is good to you'. (RusAme - RussiaxAmerica)


**... ...**

**Summary: **Russia has a motto that he sticks by. 'When you're good to Mother Russia, Mother Russia is good to you'.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. RusAme - RussiaxAmerica - AlfredxIvan.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hetalia.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**One-Shot**

_When you're good to mama,_  
_Mama's good to you~_

Russia always kept by that motto happily. Ever since he had 'taken in' the Baltics, he had spoken that motto. The Baltics stuck by it like it was law as well. They would cook, clean, and behave and Russia would take care of them, feed them and keep them warm, he would be _gentle _with them. It seemed to see him through rather nicely, actually. After the Cold War and fall of the Soviet Union, he kept by that motto. He would do favors here and there for all the nations, and they would return the favor nicely. Canada wanted Russia to punch America in the nose at a meeting, and in return Canada had flaunted his French side. Lithuania wanted Russia to distract Poland, and in return he had spent the night in Russia's bed. Russia happily did favors and always made sure it was returned, though not always by sex. Sometimes it was by resources he really didn't need - he did after all have everything he needed and wanted and more - sometimes it was to give him money - something he also didn't need - and sometimes it was simply a visit to somewhere warm inside of their country.

Recently, America had for the first time got tangled into his motto and Russia couldn't be happier. America wanted oil to be shipped to him in secret from the rest of the world, and in return he would spend the night with Russia. Now, Russia always wanted to get America in his bed but it seemed that it was near impossible. With the recent stress between both nations at the time, it seemed they were at each other's throats even more often. With Egypt's current...state, America was at a loss of some oil but his government didn't want the public to know about the transaction with Russia seeing as it could cause a public out cry. Russia couldn't wait to see America dressed up in the outfit he has chosen for him.

Russia hummed a happy tune as he walked across the hallway of the hotel building in New York City - the city and hotel chosen by America. The choice was apparently because the hotel had thick walls and he could rent out the entire floor without anyone complaining or getting suspicious.

He pulled out the card key and slid it through the lock. A small click, and Russia pushing open the door before closing it tightly while locking it.

"Commie bastard, why the hell did you make me wear this?", America's voice growled.

Russia smiled sadistically at the sight of America wearing a black and white French made dress.

"I thought you would like it, да?", Russia smiled, walking up to the American.

"F-Fuck you. I'm already paying you and doing everything else, I don't see why I have to dress up.", America huffed.

"Hmm.", Russia hummed in response, "For this night, I want you to scream Ivan okay?", he stated.

"W-What?", America jumped, surprised.

"Ivan, it is my human name.", Russia said.

"Like Ivan the Terrible.", America muttered.

Russia ignored the silent insult and smoothly pushed America onto the bed.

"Wha-HEY!", America hissed, Russia climbing over him.

"What is your name?", Russia asked.

"Fuck you-ah!", America started right as Russia shoved a hand up his skirt and palmed him.

"A-Alfred, you commie bastard.", America glared.

"Good.", Russia smiled, pleased.

"W-What the hell are you doing?", Alfred hissed, Russia's hand running up and down his thigh before tightening at his waist.

"I do love this outfit on you, however...you'll look just as lovely without it. You can keep the stocking on.", Russia smirked, moving up to rip off the dress.

America gaped as Russia threw it behind him off the bed, "I wore that for two hours for you to rip it off?", he yelled, about to punch him.

Russia caught his fist with a sneer before pinning it above America's head.

"Alfred~ I advise you not to do that. I was planning to be gentle with you.", Russia taunted. America merely glared.

Russia hummed to himself, wondering what he should do first. He smirked, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs from one of the pockets of his coat.

"What the hell-You BASTARD!", America screamed angrily at him as Russia easy locked him to the headboard of the bed, tightening the cuffs to a point to where it was going to cut into Alfred's skin.

"There we go. Now, I believe I had dropped off a suitcase earlier.", Russia grinned, moving off Alfred to pull out a suitcase out from under the bed.

America watched, not daring to make a sound, as Russia popped it open and searched through it before pulling out two items.

"I'm guessing you know what these are.", Russia stated.

"A cock ring, and a fucking dildo.", America hissed.

"A cock ring and a vibrating dildo.", Russia corrected him with a grin.

America gaped as Russia tightened the ring around his base, and wasted no time in pulling out lube coating the dildo before pushing it up to America.

"Hell no! You're going to prepare me first!", America hissed, attempting to break free of his bonds. He usually is always able to break free of this things, but it fucking hurt every time he moved!

"You can't break through them because your mind won't let you hurt yourself through the process. I tightened them just enough so that if you move a bit they push into your skin. Break through them, and you will have a nice wound for a few weeks. You could try to break the headboard, but the room is under your name so I doubt you will.", Russia stated with a smile, pushing in the dildo.

"F-Fuck you-AH!", America arched his back, the large object pushing into him.

"Relax.", Russia cooed.

"Holy cow shit-how fucking big is that thing?", America hissed.

"Just seven inches long, maybe three inches thick.", Russia shrugged.

"Holy cock sucking mother fucking shit!", America cursed, attempting to adjust. He should actually looked at the thing and stopped Russia from putting it in him - yeah right, like Russia would have listening to him.

"What is with all that cussing?", Russia sighed, "I want you to scream my name.", he pouted.

"Then move it you fucking bastard.", America glared, trying to look threatening to no avail.

Russia smirked, and pulled it out before slamming it back into America earning a loud moan. Russia quickly continued the pace, slamming it in and out quickly and as hard as he could - which was pretty hard. In a matter of seconds, America was a moaning, writhing mess.

"Ivan~", America moaned loudly, attempting to push back down again it.

Russia smirked, pushing a button and humming noise sounded - the thing was vibrating.

"Ah! Ivan, more~", America whined, trying to get the real thing in him - he had already given up, and decided that he mind as well attempt to enjoy it.

Russia cooed, "Beg for it like you're a porn star.", he ordered.

"Dammit! Fuck yo-ah!", America cursed, Russia pushing the button again causing it vibrate even more.

"Fuck me! Fuck me like I'm your fucking whore, please!", he begged.

Russia hummed, "I don't know...", he cooed, "Beg a little more.", he grinned.

"Please! Fuck me with your big cock! I want it, please!", America moaned, spreading his legs as wide as possible.

Russia gave out a low groan, pulling out the vibrating dildo and throwing it over his shoulder. He climbed over America and unlocked the cuffs, "Get on your hands and knees.", he ordered.

America nodded before twisting around onto his stomach and getting onto the position Russia - or Ivan - wanted him in.

Russia grinned, obviously pleased.

"You better fucking use lube.", America glared.

"Of course.", Russia smiled, pulling out a bottle of it before coating himself in it. He wasted no time in throwing it behind his shoulder - there was no doubt a pile forming - before pushing into America.

America let out a pained groan, "You're bigger than the fucking toy.", he hissed.

Russia smirked, before pulling out and slamming back in.

"Ah!", America cried out, pushing back as Russia pulled out and slammed in. He continued this process as America continued to moan and scream for more.

"Harder! Dear god, faster!", he screamed, pushing back. Russia complied, reaching a hand over to pull at America's nipples.

"Yes! Please! More! Ivan!", America cried out, his end never coming due to the ring at his base. Russia cooed, continued to pound in.

"Do you want to cum, my подсолнух?", Russia cooed, moving his hands from America's chest to tighten harshly on his waist.

"Please! Let me cum~", America begged, moans coming out of him as screams.

Russia slipped a hand around and pulled off the cock ring, and within seconds America exploded into oblivion. Russia continued to pound in and out him, before the tightening of his muscles became too much and he came with a low-toned, loud groan. Pulling out, he pulled America to his chest.

"Fuck.", America groaned, practically on top of Russia as he snuggled against the warmth.

Russia hummed with content.

* * *

America woke up to a cool and empty bed. He let out a sigh, not surprised at the fact Russia left him. He rolled over to the edge and forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain in his lower back, and standing up. He stretched out and moved over to the pack of clothes he had brought with so he had something to wear out when he noticed a note on the side table. He frowned before picking it up.

_My little sunflower,_

_I do hope you ask for another favor soon, I would love another night with you._  
_Maybe next time I dress you in a nurse outfit but much more playful, yes?_

_Russia_

America's cheeks flamed red, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash. He huffed before moving to change.

* * *

"What is it?", Russia sighed, turning around to see America standing there cheeks red.

"Uh...", America coughed into his fist, "I was wondering...", he trailed off.

"If you don't actually have a favor, I'll happily do you a favor?", Russia smiled.

America flushed, "Y-Yes please.", he mumbled.

Russia merely grinned a sadistic grin.

**Authors Note:**

This popped in my head while listening to the song 'When You're Good To Mama' from _Chicago_. I've been listening to all those songs all night long, thus this was produced...


End file.
